Shade umbrellas are frequently used to provide shade outdoors, such as over or around outdoor tables. Shade umbrellas typically include an umbrella pole and a canopy made of fabric or other pliable material attached to an upper end of the umbrella pole. The umbrellas typically include lateral supports such as ribs that are spaced around the canopy. These supports can be raised or lowered in order to open or close the canopy. Often shade umbrellas are placed to provide shade over an outdoor table by inserting a bottom end of the umbrella pole into a base that rests on the ground, below the table. The umbrella pole extends through a hole in the table, so that the canopy is above the table.
Shade umbrellas have been provided with a joint as part of the umbrella pole, so that the canopy can be tilted. For example, many shade umbrellas have a joint that can be locked or released, which is disposed on the upper ⅓ of umbrella pole length whereas it is close proximity to the canopy. The joint is disposed so that an upper portion of the umbrella pole, along with the canopy, can be tilted while approximately ⅔ of the lower portion of the umbrella pole remains perpendicular. When the joint is released, the angle of the canopy and upper portion can be changed and when the joint is locked it holds the canopy at the desired angle, typically to one of three positions.